Struggling For Happiness
by uniquemusician
Summary: No one's perfect. Five kids are struggling through there own situations. Will one cheerleader's surprising death bring the five kids close together to become more than classmates but friends. And will they realize to find their happiness they just need to lean on one another. 'If only I had a friend. If only you knew. If only you cared enough to bother. But you didn't...'


_**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this a while ago it will most likely be a 2-3 chapters. I am working on the next chapter of, "What is Love, Really?"**_

* * *

_'I'm not perfect...but I'm worth it.'_

* * *

_'Had the world gone insane! Was it suppose to end soon? '_

These were the terrifying thoughts that were currently running through Kim Crawford's mind. Many questions boggled her mind; as she stared at the TV in utter silence. She was just mindlessly flipping through the earlier shows on television like she did every Saturday morning before going to the mall or just doing whatever she needed to do for the day. Usually, she just flipped through the expected; infomercials, paid programming, Saturday morning cartoons like Spongebob Squarepants and other pointless shows just for entertainment. If the blonde would have known what would have shown up on the screen that Saturday morning when she flipped to Channel 10, she would of never touched the remote that morning.

Kim was watching Channel 10 News, she usually never watched the news, since her parents usually ended up filling her in at dinner time, but the channel actually caught the blonde's eyes for once, but not in a good way. A picture flashed on the screen of Donna Tobin her co-captain. In the picture she was smiling brightly in her Killler Whales Seaford High's cheer uniform having thrown her Pom-poms in the air. You would expect this picture of the popular girl to show up in the school newspaper not on Channel 10 News. It wasn't the picture that shocked Kim but the words that were underneath it being repeatedly rolled across the screen.

BREAKING NEWS_, above the headline: _SEAFORD HIGH CHEERLEADER COMMITS SUICIDE.

A reporter appeared on the screen. "This morning the parents of Donna Tobin, Mr. Drew Tobin and Mrs. Kerry Tobin found their daughter dead. The police have reported that Donna Tobin did commit suicide, further evidence suggest she did it by taking an overdose of pills. The reason why? No one is quite sure of; she just left a note in cursive saying:

_'If only I had a friend. If only you knew.__  
__If only you cared enough to bother. But you didn't so it was my__  
__Time to go, because you didn't care.'_

The note boggled Kim's mind, but really the whole thing did as more questions ran through her mind.  
_  
__'Why would she do such a thing? She lived a great life. Why?'_

She jumped out of her thoughts at the sound of her reminders on her iPhone going off. She looked at the long schedule that popped up on the screen.

Help Rudy

Lunch

Homework

Cheer Practice

Swim Team Practice

Her eyes widened at the amount of things that had to be done today since she was going to her Grandmothers tomorrow for the day. She felt her forehead pound violently as a pang of stress popped through her veins, when she realized she had a load of homework she needed to make time for and a funeral to add to the list.  
She heard a buzz come from her iPhone and looked down finding a new text message

_It's, good to keep yourself guarded Kim, but sometimes you really do need a friend in life. Take a risk, make a friend and let your walls down. It's too late for me to make things for the better in my life it's not too late for you. Don't take the people that bumped into you in life for granted. You never know what they could've been to you in the future.-Tobin_

Kim's brown eyes widened not understanding how Donna could be sending these messages or someone having her cell phone number, but she didn't pay much attention to that thought, but the message itself.

* * *

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

This was all Jerry heard each time he tried to get water out of the faucet at home, but it was no use his parents_ 'forgot'_to pay the water bill last month, at least that's what they would tell him, but he knew the truth.

He might not be smart when it came to school like it was for his nerdy friend Milton, but we was smart enough to know when his parents were lying and things, were just going bad it had been happening a lot lately. Which bill will they forget to pay this month electricity, air-conditioning water_...again._

Jerry shook his head and decided he would just go to the mall and buy a water bottle for a bottle. He looked outside the kitchen window, cursing at his rotten luck. It was now thundering and lightning outside and the only way he could get to the mall was by walking. He sighed and threw his black hoodie on, figuring walking through a storm is better than going through dehydration.

He walked to the mall mindlessly listening to the music blasting from his headphones that were currently attached to his iPod Touch but Jerry knew if things got any worse for his family he would end up selling it for some quick cash anyway. He sighed sadly feeling rain drops falling on top of him, he looked up seeing storm clouds were now hovering over Seaford and saw flashes of lightning, he knew it would be a good idea to head inside a store somewhere for awhile until the weather cleared up he walked through the entrance of the mall passing by Bobby Wasabi's Martial Arts Dojo.

He stopped for a moment in his tracks and peered inside the Dojo. He saw a kid from his school Jack, he was known as a jock and the freshmen class heart throb but he never did have a girlfriend and Jerry never did see him look twice at a girl before. He watched Jack curiously as he beat the crud out of a blue dummy, he seemed so angry in Jerry's eyes...maybe he was. Jerry studied his movements in great concentration since forever he always wanted to be a martial artist but sadly his parents never did have the money to afford it but Jack being the grand kid of a famous martial artist was known for his money and his really hot single mom.

Jerry may not pay attention much during classes at school but he does pay attention to the kids that surround him in most of his classes, like he may not know Jack Anderson personally but he could just tell that he hated having money, being popular, being a heart throb, and especially hearing about how guys in the hall talk about his babe of a mom. Jerry didn't understand this though how could a kid who is so perfect that has everything hate it?

_Was he really that spoiled?_

These thoughts then brought Jerry to a another event he found shocking today. Donna Tobin committing suicide she was like the female of Jack Anderson except she could be insane when it came to getting her crush-but that's another story for another day. Jerry just didn't get it; how was the cheerleader's life so bad? He would trade for her life well...before her incident at any second. His phone then buzzed.

_No one's perfect, Martinez and if they look perfect like I did when I was alive…there dying on the inside_.-Tobin

Jerry's face rang out in shock not believing he just received a text from Donna. He just slipped his phone back in his pocket before it could be poured on anymore and quickly stepped inside the Dojo, hearing a bell ring from behind him. Jack turned around his face was angry but then softened.

"What are you doing here Jerry?" He asked politely as he through a towel over his shoulders hiding some of his bare chest.

Jerry said awkwardly, "Well...it's pouring outside so I needed to get into somewhere quick so I came in here, do you mind?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah...practice; isn't until tomorrow anyway I just needed to blow some steam."

"Oh." Jerry said awkwardly gazing at a ripped up newspaper article of Donna Tobin's suicide.

"Is that what made you angry?" He asked cautiously pointing towards the paper.

Jack's fists clenched up as he stared at the paper along with Jerry. "I feel like it's my fault."

Jerry became perplexed. "Why would it be your fault?"

Jack spoke up. "I always turned her down for, dates and never gave her a chance. I just couldn't not after what I watched her do to Ki-."

He was cut off by a blonde girl barging through the doors of the Dojo. She then stopped abruptly in her tracks noticing Jerry and Jack's _bare-chest_.

"Oh...uh...sorry I just, I'm here to clean the Dojo."Kim muttered quietly as she looked away from Jack blush on her face.

Jerry cocked an eyebrow at her strange behavior and then looked at Jack who also had a slightly shy facial expression across his face. That's when it clicked, _'They like each other! They don't even talk to each other though.' _Jerry thought in shock.

Jack spoke up finally, "Um...it's okay Kim but why are you cleaning the Dojo?"

Kim walked past Jack the shy expression gone but a cold one planted on her face as she opened a closet and started to pull out cleaning supplies. "That's none of your business."

Jack spoke up with concern, "I'm sorry I jus-"

Kim caught him off closing the door to the closet. "No, Jack I do not want your money!" She snapped coldly, kicking the dummy across the room.

"And I don't need your pity either!"

Jerry winced, thinking, _'Ouch.'_

Jack retorted, "Well, it's not like I have any anyway and I wasn't going to offer you any and I don't pity you! I pity myself!" He stormed out of the Dojo into the pouring storm that was still occurring outside leaving the blonde and Latino speechless.

They both stood there in an awkward silence before Kim started to clean out the lockers on the left side of the Dojo. Jerry shrugged having nothing better to do he started to help her by dumping some old karate stuff onto the floor.

He spoke up, "So why didn't you run after him?"

Kim replied as she started to clean off the dirt from inside one of the lockers. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Martinez."

Jerry chuckled, "So Anderson gets called by his first name but I get Martinez?"

A small smile perked on Kim's face at the joke as she rubbed a rag on the inside of the locker, spraying some cleaning stuff inside, once in a while.

"Well, I do talk to Jack more than I talk to you at school, Jerry. Happy now?"

Jerry rolled his eyes and stated sarcastically, "Ecstatic."

Kim just shook her head at the Latino as she kept cleaning the inside of the locker. "So, what are you doing here anyway? Never thought I'd, see you in a martial arts dojo."

Jerry's face fell, he didn't want to tell the blonde who seemed to be cleaning without a care in the world the real reason he came in the Dojo, he didn't want her to judge him and to definitely not pity him, that's when the words of Donna Tobin's text message flashed back through his mind.

_No one's perfect Martinez and if they look perfect on the outside like I did when I was alive...there dying inside._

Jerry sighed Donna was right-well whoever were sending those texts were right and he really did need a friend at the moment with Eddie never being around really anymore for unknown reasons.

"I came in because I've always wanted to do martial arts. When I came into the Dojo that's when I realized how stupid I would sound asking Jack to teach me some moves 'cause I can't afford it."

Kim looked up at him with her big brown eyes looking like she was contemplating on something. "I can teach you."

Jerry's head popped up. "Wait...what?"

Kim said, "I can teach you, Jerry. I used to train at the Black Dragon Dojo a few stores down, but I had to quit for well...private reasons. I'm a black belt too."

Jerry's eyes lit up glee, "Really? That's so swag!"

Kim chuckled at the goofy boy, "Wow! This is probably the happiest I've seen you in months.

Jerry winced, letting his face fall and disappointment flash through his eyes. The blonde noticed this and instantly felt guilty. "Jerry, I'm sorry I di-"

Jerry cut her off putting his hand in front of her mouth. "Chill, it's okay let's just finish cleaning so you can at least teach me the basics." He finished smiling a bit along with Kim as he grabbed the spray bottle from her hand.

* * *

A young 14 year old African American boy was currently sitting in the doctor's office waiting for his doctor to come back from dealing with something at the front desk. Eddie hated this time of year it always ended up scaring him into not eating, but then he didn't want to become some anorexic male, especially since more girls do that, then guys.

He looked around the office feeling very hot, sweaty and nervous, that's when his doctor Mr. John stepped into the office and took a seat across from Eddie. "Hello, Eddie."

Eddie greeted, "Hi sir."

The doctor looked down at his medical files and started to read over them. He sighed. Eddie gulped that wasn't a good sign. "Eddie, you're thirty pounds overweight."

Eddie's head fell he tried so hard he went to the Gym every day before, school and worked out and at school he took gym class, he cut down on junk and didn't even step foot into Falafel Phil's anymore. He did everything the doctor asked him to do but he still couldn't be at a healthy weight.

The doctor gave Eddie a sympathetic look, "Eddie it's okay we'll keep making different plans for you until you reach your goal."

Eddie just shook his head. something inside him snapped. "You know what doctor, I don't need your help I can figure this out on my own." He then stormed out of the office feeling a new strange feeling of confidence inside him but some regret did linger there.

Eddie looked at his Razr phone realizing his bus wouldn't be there for another hour to get home since he lived on the more poor streets of Seaford, he walked over into the mall, trying to ignore Falafel Phil's place or the food court in all. He took a seat underneath a canvas in the abandoned part of the mall, deciding to get out of the pouring rain. He sighed sadly but jumped a little at the sudden sound of snoring.

He looked around his area until he found a person sprawled on the bench next to him snoring, he was surprised finding it was Jack Anderson laying there sleeping in a pair of gray sweat pants...soaked and shirtless.

Eddie sighed glumly seeing the boy his same age had a six-pack. _'Why can't I have a body like that?'__  
_  
Jack then suddenly yawned popping his brown eyes open. Eddie became confused at the sight, his eyes at school usually gleamed with confidence but at the moment they were red and puffy like he had been crying recently...or in his sleep.

The brunette sat up on the bench and looked at Eddie. "What are you doing here?"

Eddie sighed everything that he's been wanting to forget coming back to him. "I could ask you the same thing, Anderson."

Jack snorted, "Yeah, I guess and you can call me Jack, btw."

Eddie smiled. "So, do you just like to randomly sleep on benches in the mall?"

"No. I just needed sometime to, think because of the whole Donna thing, it's got me feeling so...so scared." Jack answered truthfully looking at Eddie with sincerity.

"Yeah, I don't get it her life was so...perfect. Why would she take it away?" Eddie said slightly confused.

Jack's fists clenched up into balls trying to, stop himself from shedding tears, from showing any form of weakness in front of Eddie. "Just because there life is perfect doesn't make them happy...or perfect themselves." Jack answered trying to calm his self from snapping at Eddie.

Eddie asked curiously, "Really?"

Jack nodded and got up from the bench walking off leaving Eddie alone. Eddie got him thinking about his situation he was in at the moment and he hated it, thinking about it...living it. He knew everyone around him knew him as a perfect guy, but really he wasn't and he was no longer living that perfect life, he hasn't been for a while now.

* * *

He was alone in his room, with tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He hated feeling this way, like he was never good enough. Especially, for his parents.

Milton sighed heavily as he let his tears flow down his face, sitting in his small room, a bit of light coming from his window. Him and his parents again had another fight over his grades. He wasn't getting his usual perfect straight A+'s anymore but a few B's started to pop up and sadly weren't going away. He wish they saw how he came home looking so lost and abused.

But _no._

The only thing they cared about was school, grades, extra-curriculars, and extra AP courses to attend to, over the summer.

They didn't notice the black eye today while they yelled at him; they didn't notice a red mark across his cheek either. How can his own parents not notice he was being bullied brutally for, taking French Horn lessons?

Milton looked over at, the dreaded French Horn laying in the corner of his room on top of the carpet, giving it a menacing look. He never wanted to play French Horn in, the first place, but of course if he said no to his parents it would just turn into another rage of yelling and he hated yelling_-fighting_, he hated how his life is now.

He shook his head no longer able to stand sitting in his room and weeping, he stood up and grabbed his coat, heading out of his room. He walked down the carpeted stairs, hearing a creak as he took each step. Finally, making his way down he walked towards the front door, as he was about to grab the doorknob his Father's voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going Milton David Krupnick?"

Milton turned around coming face to face with his Father who was looking at him sternly as he tapped his foot making a 'thumping' sound as it connected with the carpet of their living room.

Milton stated not even in the mood to give his own Father respect. "Out." He then turned around grabbing the doorknob.

"No, you aren't. You do realize it's practically flooding out their!" He could hear his dad scold him from behind.

Milton sighed rolling his eyes. "It's just a little ran dad."

"I don't care how much rain you think it is! You're staying in the house for the rest of the night!" His dad scold him once more.

Milton spoke viciously facing his Father once more, "No I am not! I'm going out and I 'm coming back whenever I want too!" Without waiting for his Father's reaction he immediately twisted the doorknob tightly quickly opening the door, and slamming it shut behind him. He took a few steps off the porch down the driveway into the pouring rain. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, looking back at his house getting plummeted with rain drops just as he was. A smile grew on his face realizing he finally said 'no.' Maybe, it was for a stupid reason though seeing his dad just didn't want him to get a cold.

But hey it was a start.

His phone then buzzed. He took out his phone and flipped it open, revealing a new text message.

_Stand up for yourself, but don't isolate yourself from the people who love you. I learned that the hard way..._-Tobin

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please Review!**

**Shine Always, JJ**


End file.
